


I'm Here Now

by captainpeaches



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awesome Carol Danvers, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame, post captain marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: Carol is late coming home from her mission and the reader (her girlfriend) is worried.*mentions of anxiety





	I'm Here Now

Your (e/c) eyes found their way to the microwave’s clock for what seemed to be the hundred billionth time. It was currently 12:47 at night. You sighed at the single minute that slowly ticked by.

It wasn’t like your girlfriend to be this late coming home. Even if Carol’s mission was galaxies away, she always managed to make it back to your apartment in New York by the time you were finished preparing yourself to sleep. Your one and a half years of dating was more than enough evidence to prove that fact.

So why was she so late tonight?

Anxiety began to creep into you around half an hour into Carol’s tardiness. Now a few hours had passed and the feeling had evolved into a full-blown panic attack. Your girlfriend was powerful. Everyone who had encountered her knew so, but how strong was she really? Everyone had limits. It didn’t matter if you were a human or an alien or a human-alien hybrid. That being said, what if her limits got her captured by her enemy? What if she was horribly injured? Your heart felt as if it was going to explode from your chest.

What if Carol had been killed?

The tears that you fought so hard to avoid began to stream down your face. You couldn’t lose her. She was your everything.

You started to reach for your phone that was laying face down on the dining table, but you froze before your fingers could come into contact with the (favorite color) phone case.  
“Why the hell would the Avengers know where Carol was?” you asked yourself.

You already knew that Fury wasn’t even in the states either. He was on his way to meet Peter Parker in Europe. Besides, it was already late enough as it was where you were. You were way too exhausted to look up what the time was where Fury was.

“I just have to go to sleep,” you told yourself. Your voice was barely above a whisper.

After trying your tears with the sleeve on your pajama shirt, you plugged your phone into it’s charger and dragged yourself to your shared bedroom. You made sure to take very deep breaths to try to relieve some of the pressure that was in your chest.

Since you had already brushed your teeth and combed out your hair, all you had to do was lay down on your queen sized mattress. You sniffled as you pulled the comforter over your head. Fortunately for you, your eyelids drooped into sleep in a matter of moments.  
~  
“Shit. C’mon!” Carol muttered as she dug around in her duffle bag that contained her red, blue and gold suit.

She was now dressed in a pair of blue faded jeans and a gray hoodie, but she was more than willing to trade the two in for sweatpants and a tank top.

If she could just find her key!

When she finally unlocked the front door, the first thing Carol was greeted by was the sound of what seemed to be the whining of a puppy. She wrapped her fist around the strap of her bag and frowned. She held her breath and followed the sound to the semi-closed bedroom door.

After pushing open the door the rest of the way as silently as she possible could, her fist began to illuminate. It gave her the image of her unconscious girlfriend thrashing the covers around and whining the same whine that Carol heard before. If she could describe the sight in one word, she would say it was heartbreaking.

Carol threw her bag over towards the dresser and rushed to your bedside. Her fist ceased its light as she attempted to wake you.

“(Y/N)! Honey!” she whispered, “Please wake up.”

After having your shoulder gently shaken a few times, your eyes shot open.

“C-Carol?” you groaned as you squinted at the blonde woman before you.

“Hey, (Y/N).” She gave you a sad smile. “Are you alright?”

The events that happened in your nightmare returned, causing tears to pool in your eyes once again. “I was so worried about you. I stayed up so late. I th- I thought you d-died.”

Your girlfriend quickly pulled you in for a hug allowing your head to rest on her chest and feel her heartbeat. You matched your breathing with its calming pace.

“Shh,” she replied. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’m here now with you.”

You gripped her waist a little tighter, not taking notice of her wincing.

“I was terrified,” you told her.

She began to slowly rub patterns on your back. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I don’t want you having nightmares because of me. I hate seeing you like this. It makes me hurt.”

The two of you stayed in that position for a moment before you felt something trickle onto your hand. You removed yourself from her form and flicked on the lamp that was sitting on the nightstand. Your face drained its color when you saw the greenish blue liquid that stained your hand and her hoodie.

“Babe! You’re bleeding!” You leapt to your feet and sped to the bathroom in search for the medical kit. “Why didn’t you say something before?”

She shrugged and gave a little giggle. “It’s just from a tumble. It’s no big deal. I wanted to make sure that my love was safe first.”

You blushed at the name she gave you. “Just stay still,” you said as you began to pour alcohol onto a large cotton ball.  
~  
Once Carol was taken care of, she moved to the kitchen to boil some water (which wouldn’t take long) to make some tea. You followed her and hugged her from behind as she placed a tea bag into each mug. She reached from behind and moved you to right next to her side by wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Thank you for taking care of me. I would be lost without you.” She pressed a kiss to the top of your head and grabbed the screaming kettle.

“Just please keep coming back in one piece every time you go out on missions please. I can’t lose you. I love you too much,” you replied.

“I love you more,” she said as she handed you your mug that now had tea in it. “When you’re done with this, I want you to go back to bed. Okay? You have (school and/or work) tomorrow and I don’t want my baby to be tired.

You answered with a nod and carefully sipped the steaming liquid. After the two of you finished, you finally settled in for the night, resting soundly in each other’s arms.


End file.
